Cars
Cars confirmed: 199 out of 400 Last updated 13/09/2009 ---- Acura (3) Race Cars (1) * Acura ARX-02a #66 de Ferran Motorsports Road Cars (2) *Acura NSX *Acura RSX Alfa Romeo (4) *8C Competizione - D570 *2009 Alfa Brera Italia Independent *1965 Alfa Giulia Sprint GTA *2009 Alfa Romeo Mito Aston Martin (5) Race Cars (1) *Aston Martin DBR9 Road Cars (4) *2009 DBS - D571 *DB5 Vantage - E448 *Aston Martin DB7 *Aston Martin DB9 Audi '''(17) Race Cars (6) *Champion Motorsports Audi S4 *2 Audi Sport North America R8 *2 Audi Sport North America R10 TDI - RC934 *8 Audi Sport Team Joest Audi R10 TDI - RC934 *2008 Audi A4 Touring car *R8 V8 FS I- RC924 Road Cars (11) *2009 Q7 V12 TDI - D325 *2010 Audi R8 V10 - C630 *2006 Audi RS4 - B471 *2004 Audi RS6 - B428 *2000 Audi S4 - D315 *2004 Audi S4 - D334 *2010 Audi S4 *2007 Audi S5 - C409 *1983 Audi Sport quattro - C380 *2007 Audi TT Coupé S-Line - C379 *2004 Audi TT Coupé 3.2 Quattro - D311 '''Bentley (2) Race Cars (1) *7 Team Bentley Speed 8 - S896 Road Cars (1) *2004 Bentley Continental GT BMW '''(9) Race Cars (2) *2009 BMW #92 Rahal Letterman Racing M3 GT2 *15 BMW Motorsport V12 LMR - RC905 Road Cars (7) *2005 BMW M3 E46 Coupé *2008 BMW 135i Coupe - E450 *2009 BMW M3 *2002 BMW M3 GTR *2009 BMW M5 E60 *2003 BMW M Coupe *2009 BMW X5 xDrive48i '''Bugatti (1) Road Cars (1) *Bugatti Veyron Race Cars (1) *6 Team Cadillac Northstar LMP-02 - RC909 Road Cars (1) *2009 Cadillac CTS-V - D556 Chevrolet (6) Road Cars (6) *Chevrolet Aveo5 LT *1969 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 *2010 Chevrolet Camaro SS *1967 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray 427 *2006 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 - C621 *2009 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 Citroen (1) Road Cars (1) *Citroen C4 3DR VTS Chrysler (2) Road Cars (2) *2008 Chrysler 300C SRT-8 *PT Cruiser Dodge (9) Road Cars (9) *2009 Dodge Challenger SRT-8 - D501 *1969 Dodge Charger R/T *2006 Dodge Charger SRT8 *2009 Dodge Challenger SRT-10 *2006 Dodge Ram SRT-10 *1999 Dodge Viper GTS ACR *Dodge Viper CC *Dodge Viper SRT-10 Coupé ACR - *Dodge Viper SRT-10 Convertible Ferrari (10) Race Cars (4) *30 MOMO Doran Racing F333 SP - S897 *2006 62 Risi Competitione F430GT *90 Ferrari F430 GT Farnbacher Racing *?? Ferrari F50GT Road Cars (6) *Ferrari California *Ferrari Dino *Ferrari F430 *2007 Ferrari 430 Scuderia *Ferrari Enzo *Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano - C627 Fiat (1) Road Cars *2010 Fiat 500 Abarth SS Ford (14) Race Cars (4) *1 Ford Team Vodafone FG Falcon *5 Ford Performance Racing FG Falcon *9 Ford Stone Brothers Racing FG Falcon *25 Ford Fujistu Racing FG Falcon Road Cars (10) *2009 Ford Fiesta Zetec S *2009 Ford Focus RS *2003 Ford Focus SVT *2005 Ford GT - C628 *1970 Ford Mustang Boss 429 *Ford RS200 (last car in the picture) *1968 Shelby Mustang GT-500KR - E414 *Shelby GT500KR *2007 Ford Shelby GT500 *1993 Ford SVT Cobra R Holden (4) Race Cars (4) * 2 Holden Toll Holden Racing Team Commodore VE *33 Holden Garry Rogers Team Commodore VE *39 Holden Supercheap Auto Racing Commodore VE *61 Holden Sprint Gas Racing Commodore VE Honda (9) Race Cars (1) *Takata Dome NSX Road Cars (8) *1994 Honda Civic 1.5 Vti *2003 Honda Civic Type R *2008 Honda Civic si *2008 Honda Civic Type R *2009 Honda Fit Sport *Honda Integra Type R *Honda NSX-R GT *Honda NSX (May be an Acura NSX?) Road Cars (1) *2009 Hyundai Genesis Coupe Infiniti (1) Road Cars (1) *2009 Infiniti G37 Coupe Sport Jaguar '''(2) Road Cars (2) *2009 Jaguar XKR-S - D526 *Jaguar XJ220 '''Koenigsegg (1) Road Card (1) *Koenigsegg CCGT Lamborghini (6) Road Cars (6) *Lamborghini Gallardo *2007 Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera *2006 Lamborghini Miura Concept *LamborghiniMurcielago *Lamborghini Murciélago LP640 - C637 *2008 Lamborghini Reventon Lancia (1) Road Cars (1) *Lancia Stratos Land Rover (2) Road Cars (2) *2008 Range Rover Supercharged *2008 Range Rover Sport Supercharged Lexus (1) Road Cars (1) *2009 Lexus IS-F Lotus (3) Road Cars (3) *Lotus Elise (mentioned by Dan) *Lotus Evora - D490 *Lotus Exige *2006 Lotus Exige Cup 240 Maserati (2) Road Cars (2) *Maserati GranTurismo - C *Maserati MC12 Corsa Mazda (5) Road Cars (5) *2009 Mazdaspeed 3 *2001 Mazdaspeed Familia *1994 Mazda Miata *Mazda MX Roadster *1990 Mazda Savanna RX-7 McLaren (1) Road Cars (1) *McLaren F1 Mercedes (6) Road Cars (6) *2008 Mercedes-Benz A Class *Mercedes-BenzCLS 63 AMG *1998 Mercedes CLK GTR *Mercedes-Benz McLaren SLR *Mercedes-Benz ML 63 AMG - E427 *Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG Black Series- C602 Mini (1) *2009 John Cooper Works Mitsubishi (4) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evo VI *2006 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR *2008 MitsubishiLancer Evolution X GSR - D483 *Hypermax Mitsubishi Evo 8 Nissan (16) Race Cars (4) *3 YellowHat YMS TOMICA GT-R (2008) *12 Calsonic IMPUL GT-R (2008) *1997 #23 Nismo R390 *23 XANAVI NISMO GT-R(2008) Road Cars (12) *1970 Nissan/Datsun 510 *1969 Nissan Fairlady Z 432 *2003 Nissan Fairlady Z (Z33) *2010 Nissan 370Z - D486 *Nissan Sentra (mentioned by Dan) *1969 Nissan Skyline GT-R *1997 Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R33 *1999 Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 *2000 Nissan Silvia Top Secret D1-Spec S15 *2009 Nissan Versa SL *Mines R32 Skyline *2002 Mines R34 Skyline Opel (1) *2004 Opel Speedster Turbo Pagani (1) *Zonda C12-S Peugeot (4) Race Cars (2) *3 Peugeot Talbot Sport 905 Evo 1C - RC915 *8 Peugeot Sport 908 - RB947 Road Cars (2) *Peugeot 207 *Peugeot 207 Super 2000 Pontiac (4) Road Cars (4) *1970 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am *2000 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am *2006 Pontiac Solstice *2009 Pontiac G8 GXP Porsche (7) Race Cars (2) *Porsche AG 906c - RC914 *Porsche 956 Road Cars (5) *Porsche Carrera GT *2009 Porsche Cayenne Turbo S *Porsche 911 GT3 RS *Porsche 997 GT2 - C649 *Porsche 997 GT3 Renault (2) Road Cars (2) *2003 Renault sport clio v6 *2009 Renault Twingo Renault Sport Cup SAAB (1) Road Cars (1) *2008 SAAB 9-3 Turbo X *1978 SAAB 96 (confirm?) Saleen (2) *2008 Saleen S331 Supercab *2004 Saleen S7 Scion (2) *Scion tc *2009 Scion xD Seat (2) Race Cars (1) *SEAT Leon Cupra Cup Road Cars (1) *2009 Seat Ibiza Cupra Shelby (2) *1965 Shelby Cobra 427 S/C *1966 Shelby Daytona Coupe(4) Subaru '''(4)' Race Cars (1) *JGTC #77 Cusco Subaru Impreza Race Cars (3) *1998 Subaru Impreza 22b STi *2006 Subaru Impreza WRX STI *2008 Subaru Impreza WRX STI - D475 '''Toyota' (8) Race Cars (3) *3 Toyota Motorsports GT-ONE TS020 - S889 *6 ENEOS SC430(2008) *25 Eclipse Advan Supra (2006) Road Cars (5) *1994 Toyota Celica GT-Four ST205 *1984 Toyota Celica Supra *1985 Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT Apex *Toyota Top Secret Supra *2008 Toyota Yaris TVR (2) *TVR Sagaris http://i217.photobucket.com/albums/cc235/Nismo_Skyline_GTR/FM3_6.jpg *TVR Tuscan Vauxhall (2) *2009 VauxhallCorsa VXR *2004 Vauxhall VX220 Turbo Volkswagen (3) *Volkswagen Golf GTI Mk1 *2008 VW Scirocco GT *2008 Volkswagen Touareg R50 Volvo (1) *2009 Volvo C30 R-Design ---- Pre-Order: *BMW M3 E92 - GAME UK/ESP *Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X - GameStation UK Limited Edition: *2009 Aston Martin DBS *2009 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 *2007 Ferrari 430 Scuderia *2007 Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera *2007 Porsche 911 GT3 RS (997) *Audi R8 5.2 FSI Quattro (Forza Motorsport 3 Hero Car) *Acura NSX (Forza Motorsport Cover Car) *Nissan Fairlady (Forza Motorsport 2 Cover Car) *Aston Martin DB9 (Forza Motorsport 2 European Cover Car) *2008 Dodge Charger Stock Car (with Xbox 360 livery)